Conventionally, there are a number of existing methods to embed data in physical environments. For instance, QR codes are a method for embedding a URL or other data in a pictograph or a diagram. Users can obtain the embedded URL by reading the pictograph or diagram of the QR code.
Another method is to utilize Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) for embedding a tag or code in a physical device (e.g. user device). The tag or the code can be read passively by a RFID reader, when the physical device is close to the RFID reader (e.g. base device), for interactions such as money transactions, etc.
Recently, another technology called Near-Field-Communications (NFC) has an advantage in the ability to mimic a RFID tag in a physical device (e.g. user device) which can be read by a conventional RFID reader (e.g. base device). However, one drawback is that the physical device (e.g. user device) is still required to be modified for NFC technology to mimic a RFID tag in the modified physical device (e.g. user device). Therefore, certain limitations still exist for current NFC technology, and consequently, NFC has not been able to gain significant popularity.